Sephiroth
Call me anytime you need me. -Sephiroth after Yami Bakura's apparent death Sephiroth is a new character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Sephiroth serves as a major antagonist in Season 14. He first appears when Bowser introduces him to Naruto Uzumaki, Super64, Brawlgasm Link, NER Link, and the Pecking Order. Sephiroth states to Naruto that he looks foward to fighting him in the Smash World Grand Prix. Sephiroth asks if he can see the spirit living within Naruto, which prompts Naruto to reluctantly allow Yami Bakura to take control. Yami Bakura warns Sephiroth not to underestimate Naruto as he has the power of the Smash core, the Pandemonium core, Reiaz, Anubias, Sellon, Yami Bakura himself, and the Nine-Tailed Fox. However, Sephiroth isn't worried, prompting Yami Bakura to state that Sephiroth's arrogance will be his downfall. The next day, Sephiroth battles Naruto while Bowser, Super64, Brawlgasm Link, NER Link, Ganondorf, Link, and Zelda watch, and is surprisingly able to keep up despite the fact Naruto is using Anubias and Sellon's power. Sephiroth then decides to stop holding back and uses his full power, prompting Naruto to give Yami Bakura control so he can fight. Sephiroth is evenly matched with Yami Bakura at first, but Yami Bakura gains the upper hand and gives Naruto control. Ultimately, Sephiroth is hit by Naruto's new Spirit Rasengan, but is still standing. However, Sephiroth survives and leaves, stating he's seen what he needed to see. In Season 15, Sephiroth is one of the 6 villains that are sent by Yami Bakura (albeit unknowingly) to battle against the Heroes of Legend, but the fight is cut short when Zorc is about to be revived. Sephiroth is notably the only one who is not in awe at Zorc's power. Sephiroth is the main antagonist for the remainder of Season 15. Sephiroth begins a siege against the Earth. Eventually, Naruto, Rex Raptor, and Weevil Underwood are the only ones who aren't brainwashed by Sephiroth. After Sephiroth reveals his origins, he battles against Naruto one last time. Despite knowing all of Naruto's abilities, he is defeated. Before fading away, Sephiroth says he will never be a memory. Sephiroth reappears after a long absence in Season 19 as an ally of Yami Bakura. During Season 20, Sephiroth learns that Jenova wasn't his mother, and that his real mother was injected with Jenova cells, which he fused with. causing Sephiroth to betray Yami Bakura in order to learn the truth. After Yami Bakura's death, Sephiroth decides to go on a quest to learn his true origins, becoming an ally to the heroes since he tells them to call him when they need him. Frieza later calls Sephiroth over to help save Vegeta from Yami Bakura, and Sephiroth learns Yami Bakura lied about his involvement in Sephiroth's origins. However, Sephiroth is defeated and vaporized by Yami Bakura after the spirit reveals that Jenova is another part of Zorc. Sephiroth returns regardless to help Shadow the Hedgehog and Sasuke Uchiha in their battle with Yami Bakura, and later Fabia Sheen. In Fight to the Finish, Sephiroth self-destructs in an attempt to kill Samus Aran in order to end her suffering, but his sacrifice is in vain as Samus absorbs his essence. Sephiroth is later released from Samus' body by Black-Star Shenron. In Season 22, Sephiroth is forced to return to his antagonistic ways when Spectra Phantom betrays the heroes, and while he acts like it doesn't bother him, deep down he is angry that Spectra is forcing him to help Samus, a descendant of the beast (Jenova) that ruined his life. Sephiroth later leaves the villains along with Mecha Sonic. Sephiroth later returns to his villainous ways after Sonic erases the Offspring of Zorc (excepr for Samus, Bowser, and Zombie Reed) from existence after the Heroes of Legend kill Mechtavius Destroyer in the past, since Yami Bakura never existed. Trivia *Sephiroth is the first villain that was requested by a user on this wiki. *Sephiroth is quite dangerous, as even Yami Bakura was in awe at his power. *Sephiroth appears to be capable of scanning a person's soul, as he was able to see Yami Bakura before Naruto reluctantly gave Yami Bakura control. *Whenever Sephiroth appears, a bolt of lighting strikes where he appears and Sephiroth materializes within a ring of fire. Theme Song thumb|500px|right|Sephiroth's Theme Category:Fan Requests Category:Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Corrupted Heroes Category:Tragic Villains